Deus Ex Machina
by Dick Rash
Summary: AU. Born in a differet village, and different outcome in life; Naruto grew normally. But living in Mist is dangerous. So after getting the ability to read the future, can he live? Psycological/Romance/Horror/Action/Adventure/Seinen/and the last two lists
1. Future Without Hope

**Naruto's Point of View:**

Why? That simple question. Why not? That simple answer. Both irrelevant to my situation, but both highly needed to understand my situation. I gazed up at the girl I thought loved me. I could feel the tears threatening to break and to flow. She, for a while, had captured my heart; this betrayal though. Has left me speechless.

"Yuno," my mouth felt dry. "You said you loved me. Was-was it all a trick?"

She looked at me with sympathy. She looked broken, angry, and hurt. But most of all; she looked dead. Her eyes suddenly widened and I could see the insanity behind her eyes.

"Naruto I do love you, but I knew deep inside," she paused. "You weren't going to kill me. You were going to become god. But you can't kill me. I-I love you so much but y-you..." I felt water going down my face. _I'm crying, _I realized, but I felt more guilty than sad. And too depressed for anger. I felt lonely, but even if she is trying to kill me I...

"Yuno I still love you! But I have to ask." she looked at me from turned her head, but I continued to stare at her with a little hope. "Why did you kill yourself?" Her eyes widened.

**Four Months Ago:**

"Did you hear? The Kaguya Ichizoku were wiped out!"

"Yeah I know."

"Hey Naru-."

"Hey Yoichi don't"

_**1131/4/21 15:13[3:15](Third-year Ninja Class 2-B)**_

'What's the matter?"

"Don't you know? It's hard to get along with Naruto. He always writes on his arm." I tried not look annoyed but I could help but let it out.

"Huh, really? Why? What does he write on his arm?" I stand up and sigh to myself. Another day, but same constant shit.

"He writing a [diary]" I walk out the door of my class and slide it back. I continued to write my day and what not but now in days; its getting kind of boring. But I realized that I've always been just that. A regular person trying to bring excitement into my life. But sadly; I'm just a bystander. Sure when I was little, the other kids used to invite me to play but I-.

"Hm that looks alright … I think I'll take it," I picked up the rock that I just happened to look at while walking back home. -I always decline. But now that I realized; I was the reason for my solitude. I just felt like being left alone. And since I had nothing else to do, besides practicing my ninjutsu, I started writing on my arm. Recording everything in my bystander's view. I felt at ease and since then it became a dairy, my dairy to be exact, without even knowing it. But … I still have friends, even if it's just my imagination. An without a doubt, they are my friends.

"Deus..."

* * *

I awoke to find myself in my 'friend's' place. He is really big. And a huge throne to boot.

"Oh! Naruto … please wait a moment." I nodded at him.

"I'm currently adjusting the Law of Cause and Efffect." I looked at Deus a little confused," does that mean something's about to happen?"

Deus smirked at me,"You could say that the world will be turning into an exciting place."

I deadpanned,"When you talk about excitement, you mean wars right?"

Dues looked amused,"Now please. Don't say things like that. This game is pretty interesting." I doubted that but who am I to judge that. After all this huge guy, who looks half man half robot, is called the Lord of Time & Space[Deus. Ex. Machina]. He controls all time and space … you'd call him [god].

And I know for a fact that nothing good will happen if you don't listen to him. He's someone that must_not _be taken lightly … or else you won't know what could happen.

_**15:36[3:36](House)**_

_**I got home and meet Deus. He's probably up to something. Better be careful.**_

I finish writing the content on my arm, and I see it disappear the next moment. I sigh in relief.

"Diary? Again," I looked startled. I turn and I looked at the tiny little woman standing there, looking at me curiously, with a fish in her mouth. "Ya sure have many things to write, don't ya?" My eyebrow twitches agitation. She sits down on my bed and continues to eat her fish on top of my bed.

"Just kidding!" I place my hand on my bed and move it back and forth to wipe off the fish parts that flew out of her mouth,"Don't eat on my bed!" I sighed because I realized that she wouldn't move. Maybe that's a result of being Deus's servant. I looked down at my head then back at her. I write down what she did. [Time] [Place] & [Incident],"I simply write down everything I see"

She pouts,"An idiot, aren't ya." She spits some off her fish scales at me and I just let her do it. After a while it got a little frustrating; getting all those scales, bouncing off my head. "... hey," she stops and looks a little confused.

"So, it doesn't make any difference at all?" I nod and look at my arm. "That's right, my dairy has no purpose. It's just a [No Difference Diary]." I looked sadly at my arm. I'm pathetic, after all; I have neither a dream nor goal. All I have is this diary and an imaginary world. I close my eyes, again.

* * *

Even though I'm back in my own world, I still feel sad,"Do you feel lonely?" I'm not surprised that Deus talked to me through my mind, "... not really," I lie and I think he knows I'm lying. It got quiet a few moments later but just when I thought he left,"If you could change your situation, would you do it?"

"..." It felt kind of weird when he said that, and truthfully. I didn't know how to answer that so I remained quiet. "Let's see … I will entrust [The future] to you." That got my attention.

"How would you do that?" He didn't answer. I look down on my arm and see weird symbols drawn into it. I looked at my arm a little confused, "What are you scheming?" I hear Deus reply, "An interesting game." I stare of into space and shake my head, "Nevermind."

"Everything is my imagination anyways."

* * *

The first thing I did when I woke up was look at my right arm. I was a little surprised at what was written on my arm.

_**1131/4/22 6:22(My Room)**_

I know for a fact that I didn't write any of this. Wait, " … what's this?"

_**4/22th**_

_**6:59(My Room)**_

_**Hit the dummy two times, right in it's heart. A good premonition, or maybe that's because my skills in ninjutsu have gone up.**_

_**7:05(My House During Breakfast)**_

_**The radio spoke about a recent murder, from a bloodline. Unknown which bloodline had done it, ut the only indication of it being a bloodline were the crystals found around the scene. And rumor has it that the bloodline holder is hiding somewhere near the academy.**_

" … how could it be today's date?" I blink in confusion. "Did I write during my sleep?" I continued to gaze at my arm until I got tired, "ah, forget it." I walk out my house and into my back yard, and grab my two kunais. After all; part of my routine is practicing, but secretly; I use this as fortune telling. I throw one of my kunais' and hit it right in the dummy's heart. I blink and look at my arm again.

_**4/22th**_

_**6:59(My Room)**_

_**Hit the dummy two times, right in it's heart. A good premonition, or maybe that's because my skills in ninjutsu have gone up.**_

_**7:05(My House During Breakfast)**_

_**The radio spoke about a recent murder, from a bloodline. Unknown which bloodline had done it, ut the only indication of it being a bloodline were the crystals found around the scene. And rumor has it that the bloodline holder is hiding somewhere near the academy.**_

I know for a fact I suck at ninjutsu, but I guess, "I seem to be in good shape."

I finish and walk back into my house to grab some breakfast. I grab my bowl, milk, and some cereal. I sit and start eating. As I eat I glance at the calender: 5/3th mom won't be home!

I sigh to my self. I knew that the life of a kunochi meant having to sacrifice time for your family but it's lonely being by myself. So for her to be back next month means that she has a very important mission. But I guess it's for the best.

The murder happened yesterday morning … what? I turn and see that the radio is on, how Ididn't realize it. I don't know but whats more is that he's talking about what my arm … From the method of killing and condition, it is believed to be the work of the same mysterious bloodline serial killer who targets high ranking chunins. _It's the same as last week's incident … high ranking chunins? _The killer though prefers to kill teachers at Sakurami Street … _Sakurami street? That's near the academy._

_**4/22th**_

_**6:59(My Room)**_

_**Hit the dummy two times, right in it's heart. A good premonition, or maybe that's because my skills in ninjutsu have gone up.**_

_**7:05(My House During Breakfast)**_

_**The radio spoke about a recent murder, from a bloodline. Unknown which bloodline had done it, ut the only indication of it being a bloodline were the crystals found around the scene. And rumor has it that the bloodline holder is hiding somewhere near the academy.**_

I grabbed my spoon and ate another bite of cereal. A look of concentration, and confusion on my face. Besides, it is believed the bloodline holder is hiding near the academy! This causes civilians to be in a state of panic, but our ninja are on the case to capture or kill this hostile! I suddenly felt something tingle-ling in my arm. I look down and my eyes widen.

_**7:45(On The Way To School)**_

_**A rare encounter with Kousaka and Yoichi.**_

_**9:30(Class 2-B)**_

_**1131/4/22 7:42(On The Way To School)**_

I walked to the academy and was slightly surprised to see both Kousaka and Yoichi. No, it can't be. Maybe it's just coincidence. I look back at their forms. Yeah, it's just coincidence. But it's kind of weird. They're like elites! For them to be hear; what about their practice? Why today … Deus? I look down and see:

_**9:30(Class 2-B)**_

_**A surprise test on math.**_

I panicked. I walked in class and just like it said. A test. But this … this can't be a coincidence! I look down at my arm and see writing appearing.

_**(1) y=4x-3 (3) y=2x+1**_

_**(1) a= -1**_

…_**...**_

…_**...**_

_**..**_

The answers are all here! It even has this?

_**1131/4/22 12:32(Academy 2-B Lunch Break)**_

I sat there looking at my arm when I felt my desk move, or more like someone push my desk.

"Yo! What's up Naruto?" I winced at his volume and sighed, "Same as usual. Just mind your own business, Kousaka." Kousaka looked at me like I was a hard question. He scoffed and turned around, "What an attitude."

I knew that this was going to happen before hand.

_**12:32(Academy Class 2-B)**_

_**Said something rude to Kousaka during lunch break.**_

This [diary] …

_**14:05(Academy weapon accuracy)**_

_**Satnoka cut her finger and lost her eye.**_

_**16:12(Way Back Home)**_

_**Was questioned by the remaining seven swords men on my way back home. Looks like they were ready to kill anything. **_

… does predict the future! This is … ! That's right. It's a [Diary] that tells the [Future]. What? I foud my self in his domain. "Deus! aren't you just my [**imagination]**?" Deus looked amused, "As a god of Time & Space, if I am god, don't you think it's possible for me to live in your imagination?" My eyes widened at his implication. Could he really...?

"However, keep in mind that this diary has a flaw! You must protect your arm at all cost! If the [future diary] is damaged, the same thing will happen to the holder's future! The moment that diary is destroyed, so is you future! In other words," I woke up in my bed staring at my arm. "You will die!"

But if that's true then what about my old entries? This diary will record everything about the coming 90 days. When a day has passed, it will be replaced by the day's future. "But the person who writes the future diary should be none other than myself." That means what I'll be seeing … No! Things will remain exactly like what my future self has written. I already hate this.

_**13:02(Academy Class 2-B)**_

_**Stayed behind and cleaned the classroom with Inamura. That guy always slacks off, what a headache.**_

_**13:56(On The Way Home)**_

_**Neighbor's father died in the civil war, mother depressed.**_

_**14:31(Home)**_

_**Mom won't be home...**_

Sigh …

"Something is wrong with Naruto."

"Yeah he seems carefree."

"Ah, this really pisses me off, he used to be an idiot and until recently … he probably hit his head."

"Haha, wanna go beat him up?"

"Let's ambush him here."

_**Examinatio Top scores**_

_**1st place: 500 points Naruto**_

_**2nd place:491 Gasai Yuno**_

I knew those bastards were going to ambush me. They always do that to people they feel threatened. Fucking bastards. Bunch of fools. I gaze at my arm with a smile. With this everything will be fine. Cause now, my life is like an answer sheet waiting to be filled in.

_**14:12(Academy)**_

_**Few students who dislike me were waiting for an ambush. Got beat up..**_

_Heh..._I tried to contain my chuckle but a few of my chuckles escaped my mouth. _If you guys don't like it, try and guess what I'm thinking now. _I felt a chill all of a sudden. I turn to my left side to see and I saw Yuno looking at me with a smile. But what caught my attention; was her eyes. Eyes that knew what I was thinking. I panicked subconsciously. Those she know-can she read my mind?

I keep staring at her as she smushed an object in her hand. I turn to see my teacher walking over to her, "Yuno, we're in the middle of class-." She cut him of before he finished, "it's just a mental exercise, no problem at all." I wonder what she's doing. [Gasai Yuno]. Good grades and beautiful, our academy's very own elite. I snap out of my thoughts when I see er smile suddenly as if she … nah, could it?

(page break)

I waited in class until everyone left so I can leave. I just finished practicing sealing, but since, too, many people make distractions. _Wait what? _I gaze at the object in front of me. The object on top of Yuno's desk. It's a clay model of Deus servant! Why? I look at my arm:

_**18:21(Inside the Academy)**_

_**Chased by the bloodline wielder and was killed.**_

**DEAD END**

What? I felt my eyes staring to water. God I'm such a crybaby. This future is ….

"Of course." I snap my head to see Yuno standing there looking at me. "it's your future."

* * *

**Well that's it. I had this idea when I read this manga called Mirai Nikki. I really enjoyed it. And for those who have read it, this mostly follows canon but with different characters and more action and more drama.**

**Anyways Ja Ne~**

**P.S.-I need a Beta for this story so if anybody wants t do it, review or PM me.**

**P.S.S.-I don't own any material.**


	2. You Know the Rules

W-what? No! This-this is bad … how can she-.

"So, it's true after all," she smiled at me. But that freaked me out. Is she the one that's going to kill me, is she … god! What's going on? This shouldn't be happening! I have to escape!

I bolt out the door, with sweat covering my face. The only thing going thru my mind is: I don't want to die! I gather chakra in my legs and my speed increases, I feel the wind blowing in my face, but the tingling feeling returns. I look down at my arm and shit! _How did my future change?_

_**18:09(Street)**_

_**It's no good, can't seem to get away from her.**_

_**18:13(street)**_

_**There is a building under construction nearby. Better hide in there. Seem to have lost her, finally able to catch a breath.**_

_**18:15(Inside Building)**_

_**Used the stairs.**_

I stop, right in front of me I see Yuno slide to a stop, "You can't run from me."

"WHAA!" I turn around and start running away again. _How did she get passed me? _Why? What exactly happened? Think clearly! Before I can continue to stress; I see the construction building in front of me. I run inside and stop in the stairs. But it's fucking weird! There shouldn't be anyone else who is capable of doing this besides me! Besides me … could it be ... after catching my breath I run up the stairs and yet again I feel that tingling sensation in my arm.

I reached the top of the stairs only for someone to tackle me to the ground. I look up to see Yuno on top of me. I start to cry, _I can't die! I can't! _She licked her lips and gave me a weird look, "haven't you realized yet N-A-R-U-T-O?"

I tried to look away but I couldn't, _could it be? Could it be that, _"You're another [Future Diary] holder?" She smirks but her hair covered her eyes so I can see. She opened up her pouch, _is she going to kill me? _But then I realized, I'm a ninja, not officially, so I can still fight and I still have a kunai.

"You didn't stab me," I hear Yuno say. "Huh?" I was confused but my eyes widened considerably when she moved her head forward until her lips met mine. I was shocked, but still afraid. She pulled away and I can felt my sweat pouring down my face.

"You didn't stab me … you didn't." She looked happy. She placed her index finger to her lips, "that's the [future]." I couldn't even formulate coherent thoughts however; I managed to say, "The future?" She looked down, "there's one thing you got wrong." What does she mean by that? I wondered, "He's coming." I was surprised at what she meant by_he. _I follow her eye sight and to my surprise I see a grown man outside the construction building. The guy from below had a crystal machete in hand, and an evil aura around him. He looked up and I think he saw me.

"That guy is the bloodline wielder from this morning, and the third [future diary] holder." She looked serious, me not so much..."THE THIRD!" Today is full of surprises...most of them scary.

"I already know that you'll be killed by him, I've seen Naruto's future." I looked a little confused at that. _What does she mean? _She opened her pouch, and grabbed a small scroll. She opened it and showed it to me.

_**18:20**_

_**Naruto was killed on the building's 14**__**th**_ _**floor.**_

I was shocked to see that. "This is my [Future Diary]," I heard Yuno say.

_**17:10**_

_**Today is Naruto's turn to do the cleaning.**_

_**17:20**_

_**Naruto went to staff room to return keys.**_

_**17:30 **_

_**Naruto fell down in front of the weapon equipment storeroom. He's so cute.**_

_**17:40**_

_**Naruto realized he forgot his shuriken and went back to class to get it.**_

_**17:50**_

_**Naruto returned with his shuriken. Aww...**_

_**18:00**_

_**Naruto was shocked to see Yuno's clay doll.**_

_**18:10**_

_**Naruto ran past the 2**__**nd**_ _**lane. Intersect him on the 3**__**rd**_ _**lane. Must help him.**_

But they're all about, "ME! Why are they all about me?" She's a fucking stalker, actually worse!

Yuno chirped, "That's because mine is a [Naruto Diary]. It will also show me Naruto's future in every ten minutes. I call it: My [future Diary of Love]." But how can that be? She can … every 10 minutes? She's been taking down everything about me, every ten minutes in her diary!

I saw her eyes right there, filled with insanity, "This means that Naruto's future belongs to Yuno." Fuck that! She is the god of stalkers. She got off my body and pulled me up. Without out warning she grabbed my hand and ran.

"Hey, what are you doing?" I saw her eyes again, those eyes that gleamed with instability, "We can't go to the 14th floor. Naruto will die." I swallowed the lump in my throat. "And if that happens, you'll be the first to be eliminated from the survival game!" I blinked _Survival game?_

She continued to talk even as we continued to run, "Looks like Naruto is relying too much on the [Future Dairy]. Even if you continue to use it to avoid danger, it will still follow you; no matter where you go because every [Future Dairy] holder will try to take out each other. Just like that guy." _But what does it mean?_

Yuno and I stopped, there were no more stairs to run, so that only left, _the roof! _"How are we going to get off from here? If we jump; we won't survive, even with chakra!" Yuno looked at me with a smile still plastered on her face. I can't stop freaking out! _It's all over; if I stay with this girl, I'll die … for sure! _I fidgeted while standing in my place, wracking my brain to find a solution, an answer, anything to stay alive.

No such luck; I couldn't think of anything. _I'm going to die!_

"Look," I turn to look at Yuno, who is stretching. "That guy has a [dairy] of his own. So, it will be the same no matter where we go. But on the up side; doesn't it feel good to be in wide open spaces?" My eyebrow twitched.

I looked down in my hand with fear written all over my face, but as I was giving up there, "So, let's strike first." I turned back around to see Yuno with an eerie smile on her face and started to sweat.

"You got to be kidding me!"

"Don't worry I have a plan." Her smile really knows how to grip my fears. She pointed at my belt, or more specifically my kunai pouch.

"Kunai?" Yuno kept smiling. "Yep, it's a kunai that will decide your fate!" I didn't know what do think. In on hand I have a stalker telling me all this weird shit and the other hand...death. I think living is better than death.

"So how about it, are you in good shape today?" I was about to reply when a burst of crystals appeared from the floor. Then to my horror, _he _came out; after the crystals that disappeared back into the floor.

_Fuck this can't be happening!_ My own fear was the only thing holding me back, but my only thought was to live.. I only had one shot and I know for sure it would be when he checks his [dairy].

My eyes widened a little when a crystal sheet appeared in front of him. _The [dairy] is a weapon and also a weakness._ I exhaled, and threw my kunai with all my might. My kunai flew through the air with great speed and struck the crystal sheet; shattering it completely. The crystal wielder's eyes looked surprised behind his mask. _Yes! Bulls-eye! _But I wonder what is going happen-. What I saw next was entirely weird...He was sucked into a black hole; I heard his screams of pain.

"That's it," I turn to see Yuno smiling at me. I guess I was saved because of her dairy but she is still really weird. "Let's go home to your house and eat, I'm hungry." I stood there, I really didn't know how to answer that, "Naruto's mom won't be home tonight, right?" There was one thing I hated and that was when people knew about my life, and she; she is one of them.

* * *

I closed my eyes again; I needed to talk to Deus. I needed to know why there was another [dairy] holder.

I stood in front of him, and he just glanced at me, "I don't remember saying you were the only [dairy] holder." I glared at him, he shrugged it off like it was nothing, like I am nothing.

"Oh come on, don't be mad. I told you in the beginning that this is a game, right?" My glare hardened, "game?"

"It's a survival game for the [Future Dairy] holders. The last person standing will become my [successor]."

Then that means I might die … I don't want to die. Not yet at least.

"It's all right," I hear Yuno behind me speak. Hearing that only makes me worry more. I turn to look at her, and she looked flustered. She placed both her hands to her checks next. "Yuno will protect you," she squealed, "OK, Naruto?"

I started to sweat, and I can feel my heart pounding in my chest. And I know for sure, my fear was all written in my face.

* * *

My life is awful. Just when I thought I could sleep, a carrier pigeon appears like forty times! And all in form of the same person: Yuno. It's weird you know, having her, an elite, being my stalker. I continued to contemplate this until I felt my arm tingle again.

_**Deus. Ex. Machina.(Lord of Time & Space)**_

_**Extends a party invitation to one Mr. Naruto Terumi. **_

_**To all [Future Dairy] holders, I would like to take the opportunity to give you all a briefing on the [Survival Game].**_

_**Time: 1131/5/1 0:00 Midnight**_

_**Location: The 38**__**th**_ _**Cause & Effect Holy Hall (Murumuru, my servant, will be your guide)**_

_**Everyone is expected to participate.**_

My fear returned and I know for sure I'm going to die. But I can`t help but wonder, "Deus … what are you really scheming?"

* * *

I really hate Murumuru. She's a short bitch that really gets in my nerves.

"I was kind of expecting you to go with Yuno," comments like that are exactly why I hate her. "You are kidding, right," I deadpanned.

She grinned from ear to ear, "Weren't you two in a match?" I didn't want to answer. So I turned my head. "I guess you have to kill her to win the game." I forgot about that, but I don't think I'll have the guts to kill someone. I'm, too, much of a pussy.

A few moments later I arrived. To my surprise, everyone else was all ready there.

"Ah, we were just talking about you," I turn to see what appears to be an image of an old man. He looked crippled but I'm not really sure. The shading covered his face.

"I heard the 1st killed the 3rd." I really didn't care what they were saying but are they really the other diary holders? The air suddenly shimmered and I saw Deus appear next to the podium.

"I've altered your perception to prevent your faces from being seen by each other. So before we begin; our first winner 'The First'."

"Deus!" I shouted, I really am starting to hate him. As usual he simply ignores me and continues on with his speech, "Now then! Since everyone is here, let us start the briefing on the [Survival game]. As you already know; each of you has a [Future Diary]. Originally, it was just a normal diary, but with a little tinkering it has become a [diary] which records around 90 days of future events."

"I have seen the contents of my [dairy] change, myself!" I turn to see number 10th say. He, too, looked old. But what caught my attention were his white pupil-less eyes. One thing came to mind, _Byakugan! _I knew he must be a Hyuuga.

"That is correct. The [future] will change, depending on the holder's action. For example, when a moment in the diary arrives, if you do the opposite of what should have happened, you have changed the future. The diary will simply follow the chosen [future] and change."

"Wait a second!" I spoke up, "Mine was changed even though I didn't do anything. I mean the prediction about getting killed by the 3rd."

"That's because this is a [Survival Game]," Deus replied. "It's called a [DEAD END PROPHECY]. When a diary holder is certain to be killed by another, the 'declaration of death' will show up in the diary." So that's why. I changed my fate. 'That means certain death even if the future has been changed, in other words, a [checkmate] situation."

"If we need to kill the other [diary] holders how will we do that when we don't even know their faces?" I hear the 6th say. She, like the 10th, has pupil-less eyes, but her eye color is purple in a way.

'That means we have to find out our opponent's identity." The 5th looked like a child.

"We will be killed if our identity is discovered?" the 4th said, emotionless. I look at him, and he looks scary with his two blood red eyes. And I can see three tomes around the iris, it's really weird.

"That is correct." Deus said, "when your identity is revealed, the [END FLAG] will appear, and when that happens; survival is that much harder. That is the rule for the [Survival Game]." Deus looked at me, "You should have died at that time. But it was amazing how you turned the tide around. You'd say, 'it's truly an extraordinary miracle.' It really makes me wonder if you are the most suitable to become my successor." _He's wrong I didn't create that miracle, _I turn to look at Yuno.

She turned to look back at me, and she smiled, I just know she smiled at me behind her veil.

"The last person standing is the winner of the [Survival Game]! That person will become my successor and inherit the power to control time and space; the "Throne of God"!"

"_**WILL YOU LIVE OR WILL YOU DIE? THE REMAINING 11 PEOPLE; KILL OR BE KILLED!AND OBTAIN THE "THRONE OF GOD"!"**_

And with that Deus disappeared; leaving us there standing amongst each other.

"Looks like our biggest challenge would be-." the 12th got cut off, "the 1st," 11th finished. Followed by the 10th, "you will be the first target." My eyes widened. So they were gunning for me, but why? I really don't care if I become god. I just want to live.

"One who has created a miracle; you will definitely be a tough opponent. But that is too be expected by one of such youth!" I hear 7th say to me. Even if I'm scared out of my mind, I sweat dropped at his 'youth'.

"Fu fu," the 6th laughed, "I can see the fear in your eyes 1st." Indeed I am scared. Having this many people out to kill me. Just as I was about to lose hope the red-eyed emotionless man looked at me, "I will protect you."

That was the last thing I heard before I woke up in my house.

* * *

**Well that's it.**

**Still Not Dead Yet, thank you for being my beta.**

**Ja Ne~**


	3. Fight Through Your Explosions

What should I do about the diary? Isn't-isn't it dangerous to carry it with me? To make matters worse I can't tell anybody about this. What can I do?

Sitting in my class I can't help but stress. For some reason I keep looking at Yuno but why? Why do I keep looking at her? Is it for my survival? Oh, man. Should I talk to her? This is so frustrating. I'm so close to pulling my hair out. I want to ask her but she's a fucking stalker. Man this really sucks.

I continue to think about it and without realizing it, the bell rings. But I'm not as enthusiastic as I should be when the academy is out. After all I graduate a week from now. I get up from my seat and just walk around aimlessly. I steel my nerves and walk up to the only person I know that can help me, or at least talk to me: Yuno.

"Hey … I..."

"I'm sorry Naruto, but I have to practice." Oh yeah, I forgot. She's an elite, practicing is what she does, a lot. She walked past me but I felt her hand touch my rear, "let's hang out later," I can feel her hot breathe when she said that. But I didn't know whether to be excited or scared. I stood there for a while just thinking my main thought, _what was I hoping for?_

"Would you mind telling me how to get to the instructor's room?" I turn to meet the sound of the voice, and my eyes widen. I don't know what to think. This person looks like a male and a female. He/she looks feminine but the sound of his/she voice sounds male.

The person blew his or her hair out of the way before walking right up to my face, "do you know Hiyama Takao-sensei?" I backed away with fear and nervous etched in my face. "He was your combat instructor, right? I've heard he's actually the [serial killer]." I blinked, _the [serial killer] =[3__rd__] … huh?_

I missed the person smirk.

"That means [Hiyama Takao-sensei] is the 3rd diary holder. The [Killer Diary]." the person grabbed me by my wrist. I tried to pull away but it was, too, strong. I feel weak already. The only thing I can do is squirm.

She gave me a nasty smirk, "He tried to kill the 1st but was killed instead. Haven't you noticed he's absent today?" I panicked. _Don't tell me? _But I calmed myself. Maybe he/she's just trying to gain a reaction. Cause if I do panic; it will give away my identity.

**Yuno's Point of View:**

Done! My five-hundred and two kunai throws in a row. Just a few more and I move on to my kenjutsu stance. I wonder what Naruto's doing now anyways. Sigh, I do miss him. Huh? What's this? Let's see:

_**10:50**_

_**Naruto is talking to a suspicious guy.**_

_**11:00**_

_**Naruto's identity has been discovered! Must help Naruto!**_

My eyes harden. No one will touch_my _Naruto-kun. Or I'll kill them.

**Back to Naruto's Point of View:**

"I've also heard you did unbelievably well in your recent tests. People also say that you have become a completely person." Shit how can this be. I knew I lost. I glance at my arm, and so I missed her widened eyes.

"What a nice arm you have!" She reached out to touch my arm but I freaked out. I pulled my arm away from her a little too quickly and desperately. I've been caught I realize.

Shit, "Actions speak louder than words," I turn to see the person with an eerie smile on their face. I start to cry. No..."That means you," the person grinned at me like an animal, "are the first! [Naruto Terumi]!" My eyes widen and I let my tears fall down my face. God...I'm such a coward nothing like my mother or father.

I glance at my arm, with tears going down my cheek:

_**1131/5/2 14:05[Academy]**_

_**Attacked by the 9**__**th**_ _**and died in an explosion.**_

_**DEAD END.**_

Thank god Yuno comes from behind and stabs the 9th in the back and then pushes him/her.

"Naruto!" however, the person she hit turns into a clay and crumbles to the ground. The real 9th appeared four steps away from Yuno with a nasty smirk on his/her face. She turned around and glanced at me, "the flag has been triggered. Your death will be in 3 hours because I am the 9th diary holder, Deidara! And I won't be as easy as the 3rd."

Before jumping out the window of the academy Deidara looks at me, "die!"

However, Yuno grabbed me and hurled me to the hallway just in time for an explosion to rock my classroom. I remained in the floor with my heart pounding against my chest as I hear the screams of my classmates.

"Gya!"

"AAAAH!"

The explosion stops but my ears are ringing; I can still hear the whimpers of those who survived.

"A bomb … but when?" I didn't pay attention to a word she said. I just looked at the wreckage in front of me, "Fire! Yuno there's fire all around us! Plus my diary said: 'DEAD END!' And I don't want to-." she bent down and grabbed me by the shoulders, officially ending my rambling of death and dying. I look her in the eyes and I see hope, it inspires me, "It's all right. I will definably kill him."

I forced myself to look away, ashamed at myself for being so weak, so unreliable. The way she said 'kill' so easily; how can she … say it so easy? She gets even closer to my face. I can see that she is flustered and happy. Her forehead touches mine, "For Naruto's sake; I would do anything." She whispers in my ear, _anything_. Again I come to a realization, right there. I'll die if this goes on but maybe if team up with Yuno, for now, I'll live.

I gulped and look her right the eye, "Yuno! Please protect me!" She looked at me for a while and then blushed. She looked really happy. She leaned closer to me, and I knew that if I want to survive. I knew that this; this is necessary. I grabbed her rear and she pulled my head as our lips meet with force.

* * *

"I, Deidara, have taken over this academy! My C2 have been planted all over the academy grounds! Those who don't want to die should stay put in the classroom! From this moment on the entire academy student body are all Master Deidara's hostages!"

Deidara's voice is really terrifying. I can't help but look out the window. I turn to look at Yuno, who is blushing at me, and say, "Let's go Yuno."

We crawl to the stairs, located at the other end of the hall, and glance at the window to see almost everyone at the other end.

I glance at the stairs and then I decide to check my diary to see if that is the best course of action.

_**11:29 (Inside Academy)**_

_**A Bomb exploded while walking up the stairs.**_

"It looks like the stairs are out of question", I hear Yuno say."Let's find another route then", I suggest.

We crawl a little farther up the hall way and turn a right. We stop outside a classroom door. I check my arm again, seeing as the tingling sensation returned.

_**11:29(Inside Academy)**_

_**3F2-C's corridor, the wall suddenly collapses and gives us fright. No survivors were found.**_

_**11:31(Inside Academy)**_

_**3F2-D's corridor, found bodies of several students.**_

_**11:33(Inside Academy)**_

_**3F2-E's corridor, nothing out of the ordinary.**_

"The diary entries have changed," I say.

"So? The future will change if you don't follow what's written in the diary, right?" Yuno said back. I honestly almost forgot about that, but I guess someone trying to kill you does that to people. I glance at Yuno through the corner of my eye and see her pointing at my diary.

"Listen," she began. "Naruto can't just look at the diary and not pay attention to the 9th's action. Naruto's diary has an advantage of [gathering huge amount of information]." I was a little startled when my diary changed again.

"But I haven't done anything this time," I felt Yuno stiffen all of a sudden. "It's coming," she whispered but I heard her perfectly.

"If the 9th's future changes; ours will change, too!"

_**11:30(Inside the Academy)**_

_**A bomb was placed inside class 3F2-c and detonated from afar.**_

"Run Naruto!" Yuno grabbed me be the hand and I can feel her chakra coursing through her hand to mine and onto my feet. We ran, full speed, and turned the corner as the explosion hit 3F2-C's corridor. I thought we were going to stop but we kept running at full speed. I saw Yuno looking back at the explosion's smoke then at me, "Naruto it's gonna change! Look at the next one!"

I look at my arm as the text disappears and is replaced.

_**11:30(Inside the Academy)**_

_**A bomb was placed inside class 3F2-C and detonated from afar.**_

_**11:33(inside the Academy)**_

_**An explosion at the end of the corridor. Correctly guessed the location of explosion and continued run.**_

But we are at the en-. And just like it said, the explosion happened just when we went down the stairs. I can't believe I dodged another explosion. I looked at Yuno with a little gratitude in my part. But what can I expect of Yuno's amazing and perfect analysis. I chuckled a little as I ran. I guess it was the right decision to team up with Yuno after all! With her diary and mine; the two of us are more than enough.

An explosion hit behind us once more, and I continued to laugh.

But I stopped my laughter. It isn't the time to laugh, I have to survive-no, we both have to survive for my own sake. Let's see:

_**11:40(Inside the Academy)**_

_**An explosion from the inside of the dojo.**_

_**11:45(inside the Academy)**_

_**The corridor next to 1-E, near the fire hose...**_

Wait! What's happening? That noise...

_BOOM!_

I dodged the explosion but the heat of the blast; I can feel it. "WAA! Hot! Hot!" I yell. I cover my arm just to make sure I don't damage it.

"Naruto! Don't just worry about the explosions! It'd be dangerous if you don't pay attention to [what's going to happen to you]!" That confused me. Happen, to me? I did as told and to my surprise my diary added more content.

_**11:46(Inside the Academy)**_

_**Chain explosion at the 1-D's corridor.**_

_**12:01(Inside the Academy)**_

_**An explosion from the stairs next to the Resource Room.**_

_**12:04(Inside the Academy)**_

_**An explosion from within.**_

_**12:10(Inside the academy)**_

_**The windows near 1-B.**_

I stopped wide-eyed fear gripping my very heart and soul.

"What's wrong Naruto?" I heard Yuno ask but I just stood there frozen in fear.

I shake my head and look at Yuno, "my diary only records events around me." She didn't look surprised, as if she knew. _I'm just a [bystander], _"It won't record anything about me. What-what should I do … Yuno?"

I sounded desperate, I was desperate, "this [Future Diary] doesn't record anything about me!"

I saw Yuno grab her scroll tight. She looked shocked at what she read.

**BBBBBOOOOOOMMMMMM!**

I opened my eyes to see Yuno on top of me. I tried to look into her eyes but her hair covered them up. She shielded me from the explosion, I realized. She protected me. But why would she do something like that?

"I can see it," I saw Yuno's eyes again, but this time filled with love. She got off me and showed me her diary, "even though Naruto's diary doesn't record anything about Naruto-

_**11:50**_

_**Naruto doesn't seem to be hurt. A bit shocked though.**_

_**12:00**_

_**Naruto finally calmed down.**_

_**12:10**_

_**Naruto told me his true feelings. How lonely.**_

_**12:20**_

_**Naruto moves on through the crumbled corridor.**_

_**12:30**_

_**Naruto carefully moves through the academy grounds.**_

-though, Yuno's diary will because Yuno has always been watching over Naruto." I glanced at Yuno. She smile brightly at me, "All Naruto has to do is use me." I didn't know how to answer that. I was there for a few seconds before a chuckle escaped my mouth, "ha ha … I'm a failure after all." Finally fresh tears went out of my eyes and all the way down my chin. I don't think Yuno liked what I said.

"Ha ha, this is so funny. I'm just a [bystander] who is safe from dangers?" I continued to laugh with tears pouring out of my eyes. I feel pathetic, alone and scared. "AHAHAHAHA," I chocked a bit between my own laughter but that didn't stop me. I closed my eyes and my laughter stopped. But my tears remained. I opened them up and I saw my own reflection in Yuno's eyes. I'm lonely, afraid and a coward.

"I'm just afraid of being hurt," I chocked out. "I feel very alone. I really want to play with the others and I want to be praised by the instructors when I do something right. And even though I feel sorry for Yuno, I have someone else I like. But [Being a Bystander is all I want] is a lie." There I said it. I feel so weak, so helpless. I hate myself.

"It's not, too, late Naruto." I look up to see Yuno next to the stairs. "There's still an hour and a half left. Let' use this time and move towards the opposite school buildings, "she looked at me, and for a second I thought she was my hope."The teachers and students there; they're all Naruto's friends." She placed her hand out in front of me. I grabbed it and allowed her to pull me up.

* * *

**1131/5/2 12:32**

**(A Few Meters away from the Academy Grounds)**

Two men walked down the dirt road. Both had high color cloaks that went to their ankles. And both had the same design; Black with red clouds. And both had two straw hats that covered their faces.

"Hey, tell me again why we're here?" the tall one asked the shorter one with annoyance in his voice. It sound gruff and hard, with a certain edge but it didn't faze the shorter one.

"Leader told us to retrieve Deidara, Kisame." the shorter replied, emotionlessly. The tall one snorted and grinned in the shadow of his hat. "Fuck Deidara, little pansy with his explosions." The shorter just continued to walk even though the tall one kept going on and on.

"Again, why are we here? Didn't Leader order Sasori to get him?" Kisame grew a tick mark in his forehead when the shorter of the two refused to answer. "Itachi!" it sounded like whine and Kisame realized that. So he coughed nervously.

"Then call him off when we get there. He's probably going to try to kill him instead of bring him back." Kisame grinned, "Why do you care Itachi."

Itachi looked at his partner with his red-eyes spinning, "I don't want innocent people like children to be killed because of our affairs." Kisame looked indifferent, "So what, they're a bunch of snot-nosed brats." Itachi shook his head.

"Damn I didn't know you were into that shit, Itachi." Itachi either didn't ear Kisame or chose to ignore him as he continued walking.

Itachi's red-eyes were spinning with information.

_**12:45**_

_**Sasori engaged Deidara in a fight. Deidara died via poison.**_

_**12:46**_

_**Deidara ate clay through his chest. Seconds later an explosion engulfed the whole village.**_

_**12:51**_

_**Leader was angry. Lost the sixth and three-tailed Jinchūriki. **_

"...And since we know how Sasori is; he'll probably try to kill Deidara." Itachi said to his partner, emotionless. "But if he is going to die Deidara will go out with an explosion that will most likely wipe out all of Mist. And that we cannot let happen."

Kisame looked skeptical but nodded none the less.

* * *

**Well that's it. Hope you like it.**

**Oh and Shine; I thought I explained in the first chater, in the A/N that this follows canon a lot but just with different characters and a lot more action. And I wanted to put it as a crossover but I can't because Fanfiction doesn't have it as a category.**

**Thank you again Still Not Dead Yet for the Beta-ing.**

**Ja Ne~**


	4. 1st, 4th, 9th, Comfruntation

She's right, they're my classmates. So, they should be my friends, right? But will they believe me if I tell them about my future diary? Could we find a way to get out of this if we all work together? Maybe, I just hope Yuno's right.

I glanced at my arm once more to see if I have it all right and yes. But it s a little quiet I wonder what's wrong. I turn the corner and was a little surprised at what, or who I saw exactly. A smile slowly appeared on my face, "Kousaka!"

I was a little surprised and happy at the same time when I even saw my teachers and students running at me. _They do care! _But I heard something that I didn't expect, "Naruto!" I grew confused as to why she screamed but it all came clear to me when one of my teachers tackled me to the ground and pinned me down. "Naruto!"

They betrayed me, I realized. These bastards betrayed me! And to believe I actually thought they cared. "This isn't right! Aren't we friends? Why?", I screamed as I start to cry. _I really am alone._

They grab me and throw me off the building window. I scream as I fell to the cold hard ground and cried out even further when I landed. But nothing hurt more than the betrayal of my classmates and my teachers. All of them didn't even look sympathetic. Fucking hate them now.

I slowly move my head upward to meet the insane eyes of Deidara. He grinned viciously, "I wouldn't move if I were you. I have my C2 landmines buried all over the place," my eyes widened. I turned to look away. To be swallowed up by my uselessness. I guess this is where I die.

"Let me go! Naruto!" I turn to see Yuno struggling against the people holding her. A very small smile formed in my lips. She's the only one the cares, I guess. Deidara turned his attention to the people in the building, "That applies to the rest of ya as well! Yeah! My C2 in the corridors have been switched to motion detection mode. They will all explode if you all move around and get the detected by the sensors."

* * *

**Yuno's Point of View:**

What? What is happening? Everything was going fine. I even convinced my Naruto-kun that we all are his friends. But in all these people-isn't anyone Naruto's friend? Tears formed in my eyes as I realized that; no. My Naruto-kun has no friends. He's all alone. And I want to kill everyone who made him alone.

"Farewell Naruto Terumi," I snapped. My eyes really burned when I cried. My tears poured out of my eyes like a rapid waterfall. I clench my teeth; none of these people are Naruto's friends. Those who try to harm Naruto are not our _friends_! I won't let my Naruto-kun die. No matter what!

"Ah!" I whispered first. "Ah!" I repeat a little louder. I break free of the person holding me, with tears falling freely off my chin. Only thought in my head: I WILL PROTECT NARUTO! "!" I shove the person next to me and start running.

The first C2 exploded when I shoved another two students in my way. I turned to look at them as I flee, "Die!" I run out the door as the second explosion occurred, "Die!" I heard the screams of my classmates and teachers as the explosion tore them apart. But I don't care, "DIE, all of you!" The final explosion happens that engulfs the classroom I was in.

"Those who try to kill Naruto! All must die!" I continue to run, sprint, through the school. Making sure the C2 kill each and every one of these fuckers that dare kill my Naruto-kun! They all have to be dead!

**Naruto's Point of View:**

I looked in horror as literally; Yuno kills each and every one of my classmates and teachers. Even if they did betray me, I don't think they deserve to die for my sake. "Stop it … Yuno," I whispered. I shook my head to shake f my fear, but I can't. However, getting my balls together I shouted, "S-stop it!"

**General Point of View:**

"Deidara!" the man in question ``hnned", and turned to meet the sound of the voice, "Sasori, what a surprise to see you, yeah." However I don't want you to get involved in what's to come. So, I suggest you leave here master and let me continue my plans." The hunched-back Akatsuki member narrowed his eyes at the terrorist. "I have an order to complete Deidara. And besides, that little art display is nothing. So, stop you childishness and come back to base before I'm forced to kill you," he voiced sounded rough, cold, and with a certain edge.

Deidara grinned at him, "Sorry but can't do that, yeah." Sasori sighed and a tail flew to stab the clay user. Deidara threw some clay spiders back as a response.

**Close to the fight:**

The explosion that rocked the village sent small tremors through the village. The two Akatsuki members looked up slightly to see smoke. "We might have to hurry Itachi," Itachi "hnned" as a response.

"No matter, we'll get there in time," Itachi said, emotionless.

**Naruto's Point of View:**

Hyperventilating, I glance at the burning building in shook. Is Yuno OK? I can't hear her, please don't tell me she's-? I trailed out of my thoughts when I something that resembled a monster attack Deidara. _Who's that? _I was fascinated when a metal tail burst from under the man's cloak and move forward to stab the blonde looks-a-like-a-girl.

I glance at my arm to see if it's damaged but, I decided against it. If I take it out, it may be damaged and my future will disappear. I stood up. I don't care anymore. I know I'm going to die. Even if the person is fighting Deidara; I have an impression that I'll still die. Eh, I guess I'm just that useless, already giving up.

I glance back to see the hunched-back monster stop. Another one with the same cloak as him stopped in front of him and whispered something to its ear. Deidara stopped as well, but quickly dodged a ball of fire that appeared on top of him. Deidara's eyes widened but then narrowed, almost as if he anticipated this.

"Kisame, you know what to do," the tall Akatsuki member nodded and left. The shorter, hunched-back one took a single glance at Deidara before following him. I looked behind me to see the familiar red-eyed man walking towards me, "We can't have you doing this for no reason Deidara. After all; you're caught in my genjutsu already." He glanced at me, with his red-eyes spinning, almost hypnotizing to look at.

"We meet at last 1st," he's emotionless voice sent a shiver through my spine. "I said [I will protect you], right?" I nodded without fear this time. Almost as if I believe he will protect me. The red-eyed man glanced back at Deidara, impassively, "Picking on children is an interesting hobby. Isn't it … 9th?" Deidara smirked.

"You took the bait Itachi, or should I say 4th." I looked at Itachi. _He's the 4__th__? _Itachi, as if he read my mind, said, "I don't blame you for being confused Naruto-kun. The truth is that; you aren't his actual target. I'm the real target." Sweat went down my forehead, "eh?"

"My diary is different," Itachi began, "You see. Thanks to my Sharingan eyes. I can record anything around me or about me. And since I had a habit of doing this constantly with my eyes, it became my diary. And like yours, mine's different. Mine's is called the [Investigation Diary]. My eyes would show me events that surround my organization for the next 90 days."

"Organization?" I repeated confused. Itachi remain impassive, "it's nothing you should concern yourself about Naruto-kun." I looked down.

"I'm not really interested in the [Throne of God]. In my eyes there is no such thing as [kill] nor [god]." I looked back up to stare at Itachi in surprise. He really is different. "I just want to end this sick [game] once and for all." I smiled at what he said and a little hope sparked deep inside me. However, Deidara grinned nastily, "Do you intend to watch the hostages killed?" Itachi gave him a blank stare.

Deidara's eyes opened more viciously and his grin widened, "Just kill the 1st then yourself, 4th. Do that and I'll release the hostages!"

* * *

**Short chapter but I thought this a great place to leave off. Next chapter maybe be up tomorrow or two days from now? Don't know.**

**666 Kage: Still Not Dead Yet, thanks for fucking my wife!**

**Still Not Dead Yet: Your welcome, somebody has to do a good job. **

**Ja Ne~**


End file.
